sibling rivalry a mcr fan fiction!
by emokitty13xoxo
Summary: Mikey way and Frank Lero are in love but gerard is jealouse!


it was a good day in the emolands. the hipsters were cool and the emos were crying and there was not a popular kid in site. Frank Lero, the king of the emo pride was having sexual relations with his mistriss Mickey Way. Micky way who is queen Gerard ways brother felt a little bad because he was haveing intercourse with his bro's king. but that was okay because he looooved frank very much and because gerard is kinda a jerk haha. suddenly Jared Letto who is the king's emo adviser flew into the room and said the goths were rioting close to the emo heards again. "NO!" scramed frank west. "i must stop this before emos get hurt NOW!" he brought Macky with him to assist him with the goths. little to there knowledge gerard had hatched a plan. a evil one. Gerard's plan was to kill frank because he was jealousse that mikey had stolen his manboy king. when frank and moikey arrived at the land of the goths and riots they saw that goths were making a stampeed. OH NO! frank yelled "MICKEY RUN!" and grabbed him with his arms and throwed him to the safe zone. then frank jumped to the safe zone but gerard was there and pushed him back into the stampeed because he wanted to kill him. he laughed as goths ran over his frank's manly pecks which made him dead. When moikey woked up from being hit in the head when frank throwed him into the safezone he saw franks lifeless body. he skipped over to the body and cried. hard. "noooooooooo! Whyyyy did this happen?1" mikey sobbed into the air. gerard told him that mickey caused frank to die because he loved him too much. So macky ran away to the desolated suburbs where no one lived except ray toro and bob Bryar. ray and bob took micky in because they wanted an emo and mikey was REALLY cute. yes. The couple raised mikey to be a FLAMING adult emo kid. one day people appeared in the place where no one lived except ray and bob and moikey. her name was Hayley Williams and she came from the emolands. mikey said "OH MY GOD! I havent seen you since the day frank got dead!" haley cried and told mickey that gerard took over emolands and made everyone join the black parade which is bad! "you should come back!" she yelled. but mikey said "BUT I LIVE HERE NOW! and i licke it here with ray and bob and no one else. i cant go back because everyone hate me because i made frank dead and i ruined everything!" he scrammed off crying until he got to the lake where he saw a beautifulpurple cloud that looked like frank. suddenly frank appeared out of the cloud and said "moikey, you must go back to the emolands. they need you there because you are prettier than gerard. go figt him NOW!" mikey cried som more and whispered "okay." to the frank cloud, but he saw that frank disappeared so he cried even more because he didnt get to say goodbye to the frank cloud. when he was done crying like a babby he found hayley and ray and bob and told them that he would go back to the emolands and fight gerard and save everyone. they said "WOO HOO!" and told mickey they would join him with the fight for good and evil. when they got to the emolands micky saw how bad it got since he left. there was black and white marching people and there was dead skeletons in the streets. the marching people saw moikey and yelled "YAY! MIKEY YOU COME BACK TO US!" and mickey said "yes now where is gerard? i must kill him to make the emolands normal again!" and the marching people said "over there with his evil sidekicks Lady gaga, Johnny Depp, and pete wentz." so mikey and ray and bob and hayley went over to where gerard and his evil sidekicks was standing and said "we are here and now we must kill you for what you did to the emolands!" and gerard and the evil ones said "OKAY!" and began to fight. haley and lady gaga was pulling on each other hairs because thats what girls do when they fight. suddenly lady gaga screamed "AHH! YOU BROKE A NAIL!" and then she cried while hayley punched her in the face until lady gaga was dead. bob and johnny depp was wrestling on the dirty floor. it made them look really gay haha because gay people have sex like that. finally bob took johnny deep by the neck and strangles him to death. ray was being kicked by pete wentz in the leg. it hurt a lot and he was crying like a babby. he said "PLEASE STOP!" and pete wentz saw how sad he was and felt a little sorry so he stopped kicking ray. so ray took out his shot gun and blew petes head off and laughed. "i tricked you!" he said as pete died. then it was time to watch moikey and gerard fight. gerard said "do you think you can beat me?" and mickey said "yes because frank said i could! he loved me more than you and youre just jealousse!" this made gerard really mad and he threw dirt in mikeys eyes. gerard screamed "i always hated you even though you my brother!" moikey rubbed the dirt out of his eyes and said "oh yeah, well i never liked your either!" and jumped onto gerard's back and bit him all over the place. gerard screamed and rolled around on the ground to get mickey off of him. when macky finally got off gerard pulled out a knife and put it to his brothers throat. micky said "you cant kill me because im your brother and it will be too hard to kill someone you really love." and gerard laughed and said "it not that hard because i was the one who killed frank and I loved him so much more than you!" mickey gasped and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and hit the knife out of gerards hands and beat him up. When gerard was laying on the ground hurt mikey grabbed the knife and said "goodbye gerard" and stabbed him in the heart. then gerards dead body turned into dust because he was a bad guy. suddenly, the emolands turned back to normal. all the emos and ray and bob and hayley cheered for macky because he had saved them all and was now a god king of the emolands. "MARRY ME!" haley screamed at mickey. and even though mikey still loved frank he knew that frank was dead now and they could never be together again. plus he kinda liked hayley a lot so maybe he was only bi and not really gay like gerard and frank was. so he said "OKAY!" and haley became queen of the emolands. everything was good in the emolands again. ray and bob lived with mickey and haley because they were all best friends and soon hayley had a babby emo moikey and her named jessi slaughter because she was so pretty and emo. now king mikey and queen hayley and princess jessi lived happily ever after. the end! =]


End file.
